Even with the plethora of media content available to consumers today, it still can be difficult to find media content that multiple users enjoy. One approach of conventional systems has been to provide group recommendations based on pooled media content preferences from a plurality of users. However, while these group recommendation engines output media assets that may be preferred by many users of a group of users, some users may not prefer the selected media asset and still have to watch and/or listen to it. This is especially troublesome in closed environments, such as a car or a room, where the user may be located close to an output device playing the media asset. Furthermore, in some instances, a user may have the opposite problem and wish to hear the media asset, but they are located far away from the nearest output device.